Dyna Blade's New Beau
by Silver Azure
Summary: Dyna Blade has a new beau named Dyno, who is a male version of her, will the kids take a liking to him? RATED M FOR HEAVY SWEARING AND DARK HUMOR!


The day the boys had feared…their mother had actually found a male Dyna Blade named Dyno Blade, who like said before is a male version of her except his base color was blue and his Mohawk was red and well…he got sweet on her.

"You know Dyna, I love the way your eyes glow in the moonlight" said Dyno

Dyna Blade chuckled and blushed a little bit, now she didn't want to kill the moment but she had to let him know she had to tell him she has three boys and a girl.

"Do you like kids?" she asked

"I love kids…why, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Dyno with a look of love in his eyes

"No, it's just that I have four kids…three boys and a girl. Holt my eldest is 15, Heath is 14, and Bo is 13 the youngest Kimberly is 2" said Dyna Blade. Now Dyno wasn't concerned at all even though she wasn't thinking what he was but it was OK because he was in love with her and the feeling was mutual.

"Why don't I introduce you to them tomorrow? Maybe you could hang out with the boys and get to know them" suggested Dyna Blade

"Alright, first thing tomorrow…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he said as he leaned in for a kiss

"Don't rush it" smiled Dyna Blade as she flew off and Dyno did as well

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

Dyna Blade was with her kids just hanging out when Dyno came to the nest, Dyna Blade was happy to see him;

"I want you to meet Dyno, we're…an item if you will" blushed Dyna Blade

"Ah, so you must be Holt, Heath, Bo and Kimberly" said Dyno

Instantly they all took a disliking to him…well the boys anyways as Kimberly was too young to know what true love meant.

"So what're you boys into?" asked Dyno

"Taxidermy" said Holt

"Arson" added Heath

"Necrophilia" added Bo

Dyno got a little worried and Dyna Blade got cross;

"Boys those are horrible hobbies!" exclaimed Dyna Blade

"Ma relax, we're just funning with him" chuckled Heath

Dyno laughed as well but just because the boys were joking with him didn't mean they liked him, even though he thought they liked him.

"How bout we fly over to Wispy Woods, I hear the apples are great this time of the year!" suggested Dyno

"When aren't they great?" asked Bo

"Alright guys, have a good time" said Dyna Blade as they all flew away and it was just her and Kimberly

**[AT WISPY WOODS]**

Dyno and the boys were eating apples, when Holt had a story to tell;

"Alright, anyways it was a week after we rescued Kimberly and I was in the garden of King Dedede's castle, lying down. When all of a sudden that prick Escargoon comes over and he say's _what're you doing here? _I tell him I'm resting…_HERE YOU'RE RESTING? _I knew what I was doing, I was resting. So he takes me in and he's asking me all kinds of questions, this and that and he says _so what do you wanna tell me tough guy?_ I tell him my usual, zero nothing! So he tells me _no you're gonna tell me something today_ so I tell him alright go fuck your mother"

Everyone began to laugh hard, especially Dyno

"Bing, POW, boom…you guys seen me when I came home, my fucking head was split! So anyways I start to come out of it when all of a sudden I see that prick Escargoon in front of me. He says _so what're you gonna tell me now tough guy?_ I said dude what're you doing here I thought I told you to go fuck your mother!"

Everyone began to laugh some more

"I thought he was gonna shit! POW, Boom! Man I wish I were bigger!" exclaimed Holt as everyone began to laugh

"Man Holt, you're really funny" said Dyno, laughing

"What do you mean I'm funny?" asked Holt, chuckling

"It's funny, you're a funny guy" chuckled Dyno

"What, you mean the way I talk?" asked Holt

"It's just, you know. You're just funny, it's... funny, the way you told that story and everything" said Dyno nervously

Just then everything had gotten quiet and it had occurred to Dyno that Holt was getting upset

"Holt, dude you got it all wrong" said Bo

"Whoa, Bo he's a grown man he knows what he said, what'd you say?" asked Holt angrily

"It's just…" said Dyno getting more nervous

"What?" exclaimed Holt

"It's just…you know you're funny" said Dyno about to piss himself

"You mean, let me understand this cause, you know maybe it's me, I'm a little fucked up because I didn't get enough sleep last night, but I'm funny how, I mean funny like I'm a clown, I amuse you? I make you laugh; I'm here to fucking amuse you? What do you mean funny, funny how? How am I funny?" asked Holt getting angrier

"It's just…you know how you told the story" replied a very nervous Dyno

"No, no, I don't know, you said it. How do I know? You said I'm funny. How the fuck am I funny, what the fuck is so funny about me? Tell me, tell me what's funny!" exclaimed an angry Holt

Dyno was scared as hell as he didn't want to upset Holt, but the damndest thing happened…Dyno noticed Holt was trying to fight back cracking a smile. Holt was only joking around with him and Dyno caught on;

"Get the fuck outta here, Holt" said Dyno starting to chuckle

The boys began to laugh

"You motherfucker…I almost had him, I almost had him! You stuttering prick you, Heath was he shaking?" said Holt laughing

Dyno was laughing hysterically at the fact that he fell for it

"I'm worried about you dating our mom dude, you may fold under questioning" laughed Holt.

After that little joke, Dyno and the boys flew back to the nest where Dyna Blade had just put Kimberly to bed, the boys knew they were gonna like Dyno…but for some odd reason Kimberly sensed something that wasn't quite coy about him.

_(A/N) There was chapter one! Also the whole "Funny how?" joke Holt pulled on Dyno was taken from the movie "Goodfellas" I tweaked it a little bit but all of the credit goes to the movie "Goodfellas" for that amazing scene from that amazing movie (It gave me inspiration!) So goodnight and I'll update in the future!_


End file.
